


Three Little Words

by Serenitys_Lady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitys_Lady/pseuds/Serenitys_Lady
Summary: The most important words anyone (but especially the Doctor) could say....and it’s not what you think!





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am only borrowing The Doctor for a bit.
> 
> Author's note: This is only the second fan fiction I ever wrote (a LONG while ago!). It’s just a little bit of a thing I hope you like it. And so, as the great man says “Allons-y!”

Three little words.

 

So powerful.  So dangerous.

 

They exhilarate him and haunt him.

 

Three simple words.

 

He is reluctant to say them, yet strangely compelled.

 

He knows they will change his life forever, if he has the courage to say them.  But the need that lies behind them frightens him.

 

There is power in words, as he told Will Shakespeare.  Power to heal but also to hurt.  Power to bring him joy or to crush his spirit.  Power to make him a better man or to tear him apart.

 

Three little, simple, powerful words.

 

“Come with me.”


End file.
